Milk Magic
by The Moureo
Summary: Hanya karena susu hangat, George bisa bertemu Fred yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya sejak Peperangan legendaris di Hogwarts. Warning: OOC! ONESHOT. RnR guys!


**DISCLAIMER : Bukan punya saya! Saya Cuma minjem dari Bunda Rowling! Sumfeh ane zuzur deeh! Ane bukan tukang copycat gan!**

**Note: One-Shot**

**Timeline: Beberapa bulan setelah perang Hogwarts**

Milk Magic

Aku sedang menata berkotak-kotak penuh Nogat Mimisan di rak, lalu memandang toko yang masih sepi karena belum dibuka. Aku tak percaya toko ini tetap berjalan sesudah kepergiannya. Aku sempat berpikir untuk menutup toko ini, tapi itu akan membuat penjualan Zonko's Jokes Shop kembali melambung tinggi, dan itu bukanlah hal yang diinginkannya. Sama sekali bukan. Jadi aku tak menutup toko ini dan terus memproduksi barang-barang, walaupun berada disini membangkitkan memori akan dia. Jujur saja, aku tak tahan memang. Tapi demi Fred, aku rela.

Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak pemakamannya, dan pemakaman Tonks dan Lupin tentunya. Tapi tetap saja aku masih mengisi gelas kesayangannya dengan air, menyiapkan piring makannya yang tak pernah diisi lagi oleh Mum, dan mencuci kaus kakinya, menatanya dengan rapi di lemarinya yang berantakan. Aku masih merasa dia hidup. Aku masih merasa dia hanya pergi mengembara sesaat untuk mencari bahan-bahan untuk barang yang akan dijual.

Aku melirik arlojiku yang menunjukkan senja sudah datang. Aku pamit pada Verity dan ber-disapparate ke The Burrow, dimana keluargaku menungguku untuk makan malam.

"Aku pulang," seruku.

"Selamat datang," balas suara-suara yang berbeda.

Aku langsung menuju Ruang Makan dan menemukan Ginny duduk bersebelahan dengan Harry dan Hermione dengan Ron. Mum sedang memotong-motong sesuatu.

"George," sapa Harry sambil mengangguk.

Ginny melambaikan tangan. Hermione tersenyum. Ron mengangguk. Mum menoleh dan tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan memotong-motong. Aku balas dengan senyuman yang agak terpaksa. Aku menarik kursiku dan duduk. Aku melempar tasku asal ke sofa dan menaruh tangan diatas meja.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanyaku pada Harry dan Hermione.

"Tadi kami ke rumah Lovegood untuk menyapa Luna," jawab Harry tenang. "lalu kami memutuskan untuk mampir kesini,"

"Ada keperluan apa dengan Lovegood?" Tanyaku lagi. Tak biasanya Harry memiliki alasan untuk pergi kerumah Lovegood.

"Memberikan hadiah ulang tahun Luna," Hermione menjawab kali ini. "Sudah terlambat beberapa hari sih, tapi…"

"Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali, kan?" sambar Harry.

"Kau beri dia apa?" Tanya Ginny.

"Bonsai Semak Drigible Plum," jawab Harry santai. "Xenophilius senang sekali,"

"Dia sudah dibebaskan dari penjara?" Tanya Ginny. Hermione mengangguk.

"Dinner!" kata Mum tiba-tiba, melayangkan nampan berisi mangkuk-mangkuk berisi bubur dan sosis panggang dan beberapa gelas berisi susu hangat. Kami semua serentak mengambil sendok dan garpu, menyerbu nampan melayang. Lalu aku ingat sesuatu.

"Mum, susu untuk Fred mana?" tanyaku.

Semua kegiatan di ruang makan berhenti mendadak. Beberapa detik kemudian, Mum meneteskan air mata. Kuping Ginny dan Ron memerah. Harry menggumamkan sesuatu tentang kamar mandi dan pergi. Hermione tampak menahan tangis. Sadar bahwa aku mengatakan hal yang salah, aku langsung meneguk setengah susuku dan membawa piring makanku ke kamarku diatas.

Sampai di kamar, aku mendecak sebal. Sebegitu cepatnyakah mereka semua melepas Fred? Atau malah hanya aku yang terlalu lambat? Tapi baru dua bulan! Bukankah terlalu cepat?

Aku melahap bubur dan sosisku dengan rakus dan berbaring di tempat tidur. Aku menaruh mangkuk bekas bubur dan piring kecil bekas sosis di meja Fred.

"Sori Fred, mejaku penuh," gumamku. Lalu aku berbaring. Memori tentang perang Hogwarts memenuhi kepalaku. Aku meminum sisa susu hangat yang ada, lalu aku mengambil secarik kertas, menarik tongkat dari saku dan menyihirnya, membuatnya terbakar.

"Ngapain kau membakar kertas? Kau mau membakar rumah seperti yang dilakukan si cewek bermata-panda tahun lalu?" sebuah suara yang kukenal mengagetkanku.

Seorang laki-laki sebayaku, berambut merah dan berwajah sama denganku duduk di sisi lain tempat tidur.

"F-fred?"

"Halo, saudara kembar," sapanya santai.

"Bu-bukannya…"

"Aku mati? Yeah, memang,"

"La-lalu kenapa…"

"Aku mau mampir sebentar,"

"Ha?"

"Aku kangen dengan The Burrow,"

"A-apa?"

"Kau tak mendengarku?"

Aku hanya bisa melongo.

"Aku Cuma sebentar disini, jadi jangan pasang tampang seperti itu," tegur Fred dengan cengiran.

"Kau… hantu?" tanyaku bego.

"Tentu tidak," jawabnya. "aku nyata,"

"Lalu…"

"Sudah kukatakan," katanya. "Aku kangen The Burrow. Bagaimana kabar Ginny? Apakah dia pacaran dengan Harry?"

Aku membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya lagi.

"Hei saudara," kata Fred. "Jangan seperti ikan mas,"

"Aku masih bingung," kataku akhirnya. "Kok kau bisa ada disini?"

"Datang untuk memberi tahumu saudara," kata Fred dengan nada khasnya yang biasa. "aku sudah mati,"

Aku melongo bingung.

"Aku tahu kau sudah mati," protesku. "Apa itu saja yang mau kau katakan?"

Fred hanya nyengir.

"Kau gila? Kau doang lho yang menganggap aku masih ada di dunia. Yang lain sih sudah rela melepasku, tapi tetap tak melupakanku," kata Fred lagi, masih dengan cengiran. Aku tertohok dengan kata-katanya.

"kok kau tahu?"

"Kau lupa?" tanyanya, tampangnya di kaget-kagetkan. "kami yang sudah mati mengawasi dari atas!"

Aku terdiam.

"Jadi aku tahu," katanya dengan cengiran bandel. "Kalau kau masih tak bisa melepasku,"

"Maaf…" gumamku.

"Apology accepted," katanya santai.

"Pokoknya jangan biarkan Weasley's Wizard Wheezes tutup. Jangan buat Mum nangis. Jangan buat kuping Ron, Ginny, Percy dan yang lain merah karena menyebut namaku pada saat yang tidak tepat. Jangan buat Harry merasa bersalah—dia selalu berpikir semua orang yang meninggal dalam peperangan kemarin adalah salahnya—jangan bikin Dad frustasi. Jangan buat Hermione nangis. Jangan tinggalkan Kudapan Kabur dan barang-barang lain dirumah. Mintalah Ron dan Lee membantumu di toko, dan jangan biarkan Angelina nangis di kuburanku!" Fred berkata panjang lebar, dengan nada galak yang mirip Mum.

Aku menahan tawa.

"Sudah lama aku tak melihat kau bersikap seperti itu," kataku sambil senyum.

"Aku belum selesai," kata Fred sok penting. "isi gelasku lagi. Dan jangan pernah dengan sengaja menjatuhkan kaus kakiku ke kubangan kotoran ayam agar kau bisa mencucinya, George Weasley. Dan satu lagi,"

Fred berhenti untuk mengambil nafas.

"Relakan aku pergi saudara. Kalau tidak, aku akan menghantuimu terus menerus, memberi kesialan besar padamu—aku serius!" tambah Fred. Lalu ia senyum lagi. "ada pertanyaan?"

"Apakah semua ini nyata?" Tanyaku ragu.

Fred nyengir.

"Ini mimpi, kembaran. Tapi ini nyata. Aku mendatangimu. Ucapkan terimakasihku pada susu yang kau minum setelah makan tadi. Susu itu menarikku dari atas sana ke mimpimu!" kata Fred.

Aku terbangun. Fred tidak ada. Lalu aku memikirkan kata-kata Fred tadi.

"Aku janji," batinku. "akan memenuhi semua perintahmu,"

Lalu aku memiringkan badan, dan kembali tidur.

Diatas sana, Fred mengawasiku. Sambil tersenyum, dan memain-mainkan sekotak penuh Kudapan Kabur.


End file.
